Fiesta del te
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Se realiza una fiesta del te pero gracias a alguien ahi presente ¿Como terminara esa fiesta del te? Advertencia: Trios.


En Astraea Hill se respiraba un aparente aire de tranquilidad y armona, varias chicas se haban reunido para tomar el te de la tarde

-Es conveniente que las tres escuelas se encuentren para tomar el te, as tambin, aumentara la fraternidad entre ellas y

-Si, si, si ya lo sabemos Chikaru chan, ahora tomemos este te

Yaya Nanto ya haba comenzado a probar el t previamente servido

-Ya me aburr

Una chica vea la taza algo distrada, despus de un gran bostezo el clima y lo clido de la habitacin, le estaban provocando sueo

-Por favor Amane sama, es solo para convivir entre nuestras escuelas

Hikari Konohana suplicante

-Lo comprendo Hikari chan

Por otro lado, Nagisa y Tamao estaban sentadas cerca de una ventana, el clima era lluvioso y el ambiente en el interior de la habitacin no era nada agradable le haban preocupado las palabras de Amane Poltica acaso? Suspir, alzo la mirada y ah estaba: Shizuma Hanasono mirndola otra vez, un rubor cubri sus mejillas, Shizuma avanzo hacia Nagisa y la beso en la frente

-Chikaru sama tiene razn

Desde el otro lado, una chica haba alzado la voz al escuchar a Amane, era Kizuna Hyūga, mientras que Remon Natsune solo asinti

Y alejada de todas, se encontraba Kagome Byakudan, quien mira la escena en aquel saln

-Percival, estas bien?

Miro al oso

-No puedes ver nada de lo que suceder

Volvi a mirar al oso y se acerco a Shizuma

-Percival quiere dormir

Shizuma sonri al verla

-Acompame

Pasaron a una habitacin contigua y Kagome arropo a su oso

-Que descances!

Pasaron algunas horas y la lluvia comenz a disminuir, Chikaru miro su reloj y voltea a ver a Kizuna y a Remon

-Por favor chicas, les pido que regresen y notifiquen que la reunin del te, terminara en un par de horas, en cuanto termine, ir para all, no es apropiado que dos doncellas como ustedes caminen tan tarde

Las dos chicas asintieron y salieron de la habitacin, Kagome, quien se haba quedado prcticamente muda, hablo

-Yo tengo sueo Puedo irme a dormir con Percival?

Todas la miraron, no pudieron oponerse a los ojitos que Kagome chan les hacia

-Si, no hay problema!

Shizuma la llev a la siguiente habitacin y regres al saln de te

-Creo que finalmente nosotras quedamos

Pero sorpresivamente, Chiyo chan se pone de pie, se despide de Nagisa y

-Yo debo irme tambin, hay cosas que debo arreglar y no pueden esperar, siento mucho tener que irme

-No hay problema Chiyo chan, comprendemos

Todas se despidieron de Chiyo chan, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se cerro, alguien, ah presente, sonri maliciosamente

-Esto se va a poner bueno y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se acerca a las tazas de te de entre sus ropas saca un frasquito, el contenido es transparente sin pensarlo dos veces, vaca todo el contenido en las tazas de te rpidamente esconde el frasco y se apresura el servir el te

Una vez que todas tomaron por completo el contenido de las tazas, Hikari chan comenz a sonrojarse mucho

-Sa sabes Amane sama yo yo

Amane la miraba expectante Qu era eso tan importante? Yaya se haba desesperado tambin al ver la timidez de Hikari la tom de los hombros y miro a Amane

-Lo que Hikari chan quiere decir Amane sama es esto

Y sin previo aviso, beso a Hikari chan, probando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en toda la boca de Hikari chan, quien, al sentir tal estimulo, se sonrojo aun mas todas miraban la escena con sus rostros completamente sonrojados, la lengua de Yaya jugaba con la de Hikari, provocando en esta ultima que se le escapara un gemido

Las ah presentes, que tambin presenciaron la escena, comenzaron ponerse nerviosas Amane vea sorprendida la escena, realmente le excitaba el escuchar la voz de Hikari, pero aun mas, el beso que Yaya le estaba dando y que Hikari le correspondiera

-Quieres que nos quedemos atrs?

Shizuma tomo a Nagisa por los hombros e hizo lo mismo con ella las dems chicas se sonrojaron aun mas ya no era una pareja, Ahora eran dos! Por un lado Yaya y Hikari y por el otro, Nagisa y Shizuma

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yaya clavo la vista en Amane, mientras tomaba aire despus de ese beso tan profundo

-Gustas?

Y Amane no lo pens dos veces, ante la sorpresa de Hikari, Amane la tomo de los hombros e hizo lo mismo que Yaya haba hecho con ella los gemidos de Hikari no se hicieron esperar, mas grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Amane comenzaba a despojarla de sus ropas, pero no opuso resistencia, ella quera ser tocada por Amane y su sueo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad

-Te unes?

Amane miraba a Yaya sonrojada, quien al ver el estado en el que Hikari se encontraba, no se neg, tomo a Hikari de la cintura y mientras Amane la besaba, Yaya comenzaba a juguetear con el pecho de Hikari, quien el sentir aquellas manos en su interior, hizo que se excitara aun mas por otro lado Shizuma ya haba comenzado a desvestir lentamente a Nagisa claro esta, que Tamao se sonrojo de ver aquel beso entre Shizuma y Nagisa, al ver esto Shizuma mira a una sonrojada Tamao

-Vienes?

La chica no lo piensa y va hacia los brazos de Shizuma, dejando que Nagisa vea como se besan ellas dos mientras tanto, Amane se encuentra besando a Hikari, a quien ya ha sido despojada de su blusa y sus sostn Yaya, hace lo propio abajo, quitndole la falda y el resto de ropa interior el sudor de las tres chicas se confunde con los lquidos que fluyen sin parar

-Ah!

Un gemido saca de su mundo de ensueo a Hikari, quien siente los labios de Amane juguetear con su parte mas intima, mientras que Yaya atiende el pecho de Hikari, por su parte, Shizuma ha despojado a Nagisa de su uniforme, dejndola solo en ropa interior, la cual, con el sudor, hace que todo se transparente y deje ver los encantos de Nagisa, excitando aun mas a Shizuma y a Tamao, quien con solo ver a las chicas besndose, comienza a juguetear consigo misma

Shizuma, al notar aquello, le sube la falda y comienza a ayudarla, mientras que Nagisa besa la boca de Tamao, jugueteando con su lengua y probndola por completo

Mientras tanto Miyuki, mira a aquellas 6 jovencitas, todas, completamente excitadas, tocndose, probndose, entregndose al placer con desenfreno Logra de pasar algo de saliva, esta nerviosa y ella tambin quiere hacer algo, esta a punto de tocarse ella misma cuando

Chikaru y Tomori toman sorpresivamente a Miyuki, dejndola acostada en un silln

-No creas que tu sola podrs con todo

Las dos chicas toman un lazo del cabello de Miyuki y la atan al silln

-Que comience la fiesta del te!

Chikaru comienza a desvestir a Miyuki mientras que Tomori, toma un poco del te que se encontraba en la tetera y vierte un poco del dulce te en el pecho de Miyuki, quien al sentir el liquido y la lengua de Chikaru comienza a gemir por parte, Tomori comienza lentamente a juguetear con el bikini que Miyuki traa puesto tocndola, poco a poco se deshace del bikini y Tomori tiene toda la libertad para poder probar a Miyuki quien se sonroja las dos chicas comienzan a juguetear con ella, vertiendo en el cuerpo de Miyuki ts de varios sabores

-Eres deliciosa!

Chikaru sonre maliciosamente al ver el rostro de Miyuki Tomori hace lo mismo y los cuerpos desnudos de las 3 chicas se tocan entre si entre un mar de xtasis, se logran escuchar los gemidos de las chicas, cuerpos desnudos, el sudor de todos esos cuerpos y lquidos recorriendo los cuerpos de las chicas todas totalmente desnudas, probndose unas a las otras

Al da siguiente, los cuerpos de las chicas yacan en el piso, manos, rostros, piernas y brazos, yacan confundidos entre los cuerpos desnudos de todas ellas Yaya, fue la primera en despertar

-Hikari! Amane sama!

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos el dolor de cabeza era terrible la luz del sol les molestaba un poco

-Qu paso?

Las chicas miraron el espectculo se sonrojaron al recordar la noche de pasin desenfrenada que haban vivido, se miraron y se sonrojaron

-Hay que despertar a las dems!

Amane, Hikari y Yaya despertaron a las dems chicas todas, se miraban, recordando lo que haban hecho el da anterior rpidamente se vistieron unas a las otras

-Hagamos un pacto

Tomori, Miyuki y Chikaru, hablaron por las 3 escuelas

-Nos reuniremos a tomar el te, por lo menos una vez a la semana

Todas asintieron

-Lo que sucedi en esta habitacin, se quedar en estas cuatro paredes solo nosotras, podremos regresar el prximo viernes a este lugar pero la siguiente ocasin, estaremos en nuestros plenamente consientes de lo que hagamos

Tomori haba hablado muy solemnemente, todas las ah presentes asintieron: la fiesta del te, solamente se hara en presencia de las 9 chicas

Todas salieron y se dirigieron a sus escuelas, ninguna hara mencin de nada, afuera, todo seguira su curso normal, mientras que en aquel saln de te, seria su paraso terrenal

Fin

Nota de Lucy Oraki: Hola! Despus de meses de no actualizar, he decidido subir este fic! Mi primer fic Yuri! He de agradecer a DarKagura porque sin su asesora con respecto a Strawberry Panic, no hubiera sido posible la realizacin de este fic!

Solo me resta decir: Gracias! Y Disfruten! XD


End file.
